El Equinedorado is saved/Returning to the golden city another time/Happy Ending
Here is how El Equinedorado was saved in Yuna and the Search for El Equinedorado. With the villains defeated and imprisoned, El Equinedorado is saved thanks to Princess Yuna and all of her friends. Princess Sharon: Chief Tesoro, Naturaleza, I've decided to stay since my great-uncle chose to stay. Naturaleza: Oh, this is wonderful news. What a glorious day for El Equinedorado. Chief Tesoro: Princess Sharon has decided to live among us as Duke Orion once had for many years! Duke Orion: Your great-grandparents and grandmother would be very proud of all of you, Sharon. But just as the crowd cheered, Sharon notice how sad Yuna is feeling right now. Princess Sharon: Yuna, what’s wrong? Princess Yuna: It's like you're leaving us, Sharon. What if you won't be coming back anymore? Princess Sharon: Yuna, it's okay. I'll always come back for a visit someday, you can bet on it. Princess Celestia: We know you will, Sharon, we're very proud of you for choosing your path wisely. King Solar Flare: It's alright, Yuna. Sharon would never abandon us, if she misses us, she'll come back for a visit. With that said, Yuna hugged her big cousin in hopes to see her again someday. And so, they said their goodbyes to Duke Orion and the Chieftains of El Equinedorado. Princess Yuna: Goodbye, Grunkle Orion! Bye, Chief Tesoro! Bye, Sharon! Bye, Vapor! Bye, Naturaleza! Bye, Cazador! Princess Sharon: Goodbye, Everyone! I'll miss you all! Duke Orion: Farewell, Yuna! Chief Tesoro: Until next time we meet again, Amigos! Vapor: Have a nice journey! Naturaleza: See you again soon! Cazador: Good luck on your journey back home! Princess Yuna: (voice over) Dear Journal, we had a fantastic adventure today at a place called El Equinedorado. We also met a robotic owl named Bubo, my great-uncle, Duke Orion, all the chieftains of this very golden city, our new teammates to my company, one of Scrappy-Doo's good friends, Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Nick Dean, Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Bart and Lisa Simpson if possible, Mabel's two best friends, Candy Chiu and Grenda. and Cal Devereaux from Swallow Falls. Then, we encountered the Fearsome Crooks and a huge group of villains known as the League of Villains, led by King Goobot and Lord Nooth. But with a lot of help from our friends, we defeated them and El Equinedorado was saved. Even though my older cousin, Princess Sharon chose to stay with her new boyfriend, Vapor, it'll never be too late for them to visit us in Ponyville anymore. Your owner, Princess Yuna. And happily, Yuna waved her goodbye to her big cousin and her great-uncle who saved at her back. The End In a post credit scene, Sharon and Vapor were now dating together as usual. Princess Sharon: (happily sighed) Vapor, ever wonder what it would be like beyond your home? Vapor: Almost as much as I hate leaving my home, I wouldn't mind visit your old home at all. Queen Chrysalis: Come here, Handsome! So, they give each other true loves kiss as Chrysalis and Camuflaje did as well. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225